


Fixing her mistakes

by Hope_lessromantic85



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 07:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_lessromantic85/pseuds/Hope_lessromantic85
Summary: Nora returns from her trip to the future disturbed by the changes there, so she decided to come back and right some of the wrongs she has made.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing sadly , I do own my spelling and grammar mistakes.

Harry is in his lab on Earth 2 trying to relearn some basic equations, when he hears the familiar sound of a speedsters whoosh, the sound doesn’t bother him anymore he assumes it’s Jesse. 

“Earth two never changes it’s still so Schway”

The new voice stops him, he reaches over slowly for the laser positioned on the bench next to him. 

“Who are you? And how did you get passed the breach alert system?” 

The intruder just laughs “ are you kidding , I’ve been bypassing your breach alarm since I was a kid , it’ll actually become a game between us”

“Your from the future?”

“See your mind isn’t as lost as you thought it”

“ I ask again who are you?” 

“You tell me” she challenges, she doesn’t back down and squares her shoulders. Harry won’t admit it but he’s slightly impressed. 

“ Well your obviously a speedster, you look like your early 30s , I’m not sure how far in the future your from , you obviously know me so I’m still alive in your future. Your not from my earth so you must have ties to Earth one. From your shiny disposition.. Jitters , your the girl from Jitters you through a drink over Caitlin and me.” 

“ Yes that was me , my bad and that’s why I’m here” 

“ Start talking jitters” 

Nora smiles , feeling a little less apprehensive than when she arrived that use of her childhood name making her feel like everything will be ok. 

“ How about I show you?” Before Harry could ask what she meant they disappeared in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes are my own

“ Bar? Have you seen Nora?” Iris asks as she enters the cortex. 

“ I dunno she said she had something to fix?” 

“Fix what? Did you not ask?” 

“No and now I’m thinking about I probably should ha..?”

Before he could finish that thought the alarm sounded in the cortex signalling an incoming breach. 

Barry grabs Iris and speeds to the breach room , where Cisco and Ralph are arguing over who gets to hold the weapon. 

“Any idea who it is?” Asks Iris.

“Nope “ they answer in unison. The shadows in the breach are brought into focus. 

“Put the gun down Disney before you hurt yourself” 

“Harry what are you going here, is everything ok?” 

“Ramon, West-Alllen, Allen”

“Nora what’s going on?” Barry asked

“ I went home , I was worried about my ripples on the time line I wanted to see if anything had changed” 

“Did, did anything change” Iris asked nervously 

“Yes but not in regards to dad, sorry mom but he’s still missing. 

“Mom?” Harry asked understandably confused. 

Everyone seemed to ignore the question. 

“ Then what changed?” Iris asked trying to cover the deflation in mood she is feeling. 

“He did” pointing at Harry 

“Harry , how?” 

“ Dad its a long story and someone else needs to be here before I tell it , I’d rather only say it once. Hey Dad where did Caitlin go?” 

“She left for the day , it’s a lot to take in you know possibly been the key to destroying Cicada” 

“Key? Cicada? “ Harry asks confusion evident on his face. 

“Harry ,we’ll catch you up later , Cisco will you please go and get Caitlin. I’m kinda on a clock” 

“ I have no idea what is going on but hang on I’ll be back” 

Cisco opens a breach and less than ten seconds later re emerges with a confused Caitlin in tow. 

Even in sweats she is the most beautiful woman Harry has ever seen. 

“ Cisco what , H,Harry what are you doing here?

“ Right Xs you got some splaining to do” 

“ Yes Cisco I do”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora has some explaining to do

“Right , so we know I made some visits before I actually intervened with the satellite. One of those visits in particular was when Caitlin and Harry were getting coffee at Jitters,” she pauses takes a deep breath in and exhales before continuing ” Well that night in the future I’m from you were supposed to *cough* hmmm well you know , please don’t make me say it” 

“ Oh no no no no “ 

“Shut up Ramon/Cisco” this came jointly from Harry and Caitlin 

“ More importantly , you are supposed to have a child together , a boy , my best friend Thomas Francisco Wells “ she looks stricken at her words , Harry and Caitlin share a look of shock and a sense of wonder. 

Cisco breaks the tension with a scream “ ha I knew you loved me” 

“Shut up Ramon “ 

“ Why are you telling us this? “ Caitlin asks finally finding her voice 

“ In the year 2045 at 25 years old the child prodigy of two genius parents creates and perfects a cure to remove once and for all the meta human gene, if rehabilitation does not succeed. I went back to the future briefly and it appears my albeit brief meeting with Uncle Harry and Aunt Caitlin caused a ripple , that ripple i discovered was Thomas no longer existed “ she releases a small sob “ without his existence the cure is never made and all the meta criminals you guys had stopped and Thomas had cured we running free. I honestly didn’t think that one small meeting would have such a catastrophic effect on the future. It has only just taken affect when I came back to meet papa joe and mama Cecile he was still there. 

“ A time paradox the ripple had to catch up with itself , when it did he went poof “ 

“ Cisco “ Barry says while looking at Caitlin. 

“Sorry “ 

Caitlin starts laughing then the laugh turns to ice. Harry is somewhat taken aback at the emergence of killer frost. 

“ So let me get this straight , In your reality Caity finally falls for a decent guy in the form of this dork “ gesturing towards Harry “ they have some happy time together expressing their love ,  
Eventually have a child together and you another Allan take it from her by changing the timeline” 

The outburst from Killer Frost comes as no shock to everyone in the room , until Caitlin reappears “ Why can I not have a little happiness are only the Allan family meant to be happy” 

To which storms out the room 

“ Caitlin? “ Barry tries to follow 

“Allan , I think your family has done enough for now let me go after her.” 

“ should we really leave you too alone! “ 

“Cisco , not cool “ Ralph offers

“ What , we were all thinking it “ is the last thing Harry hears before leaving the room after Caitlin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope your enjoying the story so far would love to hear any of your comments about it so far


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Caitlin talk

It didn’t take long for Harry to find Caitlin she was in the time vault. As he enters she turns to look at him. She has tears in her eyes. 

“ Harry I’m so sorry you shouldn’t have been dragged back into all this craziness” 

“ Snow , come sit with me” 

She does as he asked he puts his arm around her shoulder. It’s a gesture she so desperately craves and collapses into him the tears she so bravely tried to hold back fall. 

“ do you think we were happy Harry?“

“ I do“

“ How do you know?” 

“ it’s a feeling I have , but I know a way we can know for sure? “ 

“ Harry are you suggesting? “ 

“ I am let’s talk to Gideon “ 

“ Harry do you think this is a good idea?” 

“ At this point Snow I do , I want to know more than that we deserve to know” Harry reaches to boot up Gideon as she comes to life Caitlin takes his hand. 

“Good evening Dr Wells , Dr Snow, how may I help you?” 

“ We would like to know our future together before Nora came here” Caitlin asks squeezing Harry’s hand. 

“ Very well ... in Nora west - Allan’s timeline pre travelling back, the night you went to Jitters following the events of flashtime you started dating, a natural progression you had been getting closer for weeks. You married on June 16th 2022 , it was a long engagement due to unexpectedly falling pregnant with your son Thomas Francisco Wells he arrived June the previous year Dr Snow wanted to enjoy the first year with the baby and You both also decided to wait as Jesse got married that fall. Dr Snow you kept your surname for work purposes for everything else you were Mrs Wells. You were very happy and lived a long life together” 

“ Tthank you gideon “ Harry is the first to speak his voice thick with emotion. 

“ You were right , we were happy, I’m not sure this makes me feel any better“ 

“ I know , Can I ask you a question Snow - Caitlin how do you feel about me? “ 

“ The same way I did about you that night “ 

He frowns at the vagueness of her answer, he doesn’t get chance to frown for long because Caitlin stands on her tip toes and leans up to kiss him. He is struck dumb for a second but soon kisses her back with everything he feels. As they pull apart. 

“ How will we know if this is us or if this is because of Nora’s manipulation I would break if this wasn’t real Harry” 

“ it’s real because we say it’s real, Caitlin I’m pretty sure I fell in love with you the day we met. It took me a long time to realise it and even longer to accept it. That night we went to Jitters I was ready to accept it and move forward and I’m still ready I feel it more since the balance was restored....” 

“ then why did you leave the team? Why did you leave me? “ 

He had been expecting this question. What he didn’t expect was when he looked back after gathering his thoughts he saw the return of killer frost. 

“ You loved Caity so much you just left , left her not knowing if you were coming back? Do you know how hard it’s been for her? Especially when the French tea drinker showed up seeing your face everyday. You ran away you coward why?”  
She pushes him her hands a little icy it burns the skin on his shoulder slightly. He winces in pain. The pain in his face is enough to remove frost from the equation and bring back a terrified looking Caitlin. 

“Snow..... “ he doesn’t get anymore out the room fades to black and he passes out in pain.


	5. Chapter 5

“ Harry oh my god I’m so sorry so sorry , BARRRRRRRRYYYYYY” 

“I’m not , he left us “ killer frost pipes up 

“ Please stay out of this” urges a stricken Caitlin

WHOOOOSSSHH 

“ Cait what happened?” Barry arrived with Nora close behind. 

“ It’s not important, we need to get him to Med bay before frost bite sets in and causes permanent damage” without another word Barry takes Harry followed by Nora with Caitlin. 

Caitlin gets to work straight away de-breeding the wound and dressing it. Harry was unconscious the whole time. 

Barry and Cisco joined Caitlin in the med bay. 

“ Cait what happened? “ Barry asks wearily 

“ We were in the time vault talking to Gideon , discussing our future , and I got so angry about why he left after Devoe. So angry frost came out and pushed him but lacing his arm with a good blast of ice first, it’s all my fault. I just wanted to know why he left me? “ She says in a voice thick with unshed tears. 

“ I left because I was scared “ 

The voice draws 3 faces to him. 

“ We’ll leave you both too it , call us if you need anything” 

“ Thank you Allan , Ramon “ 

They both here Cisco turn to Barry as they leave 

“ so this is really happening with them huh? “ 

“ Harry I’m so asham” 

He doesn’t give her chance to answer he puts a finger to her lips in a gesture of silence. 

“ Snow ... hmmm Caitlin you were more than justified with your anger. I owe you an explanation as to why I left” 

“ Harry look we will talk but not tonight you need some rest and so do I, we’ve had an emotional few hours I’m just as worn out” 

“ Your probably right but selfishly I don’t want you to leave “ 

“ good cause I’m not going anywhere scoot over” 

Harry moves over mindful of his shoulder allowing her to climb onto the tiny bed next to him. He holds her close and she snuggles into the embrace. They both feel safe in each other’s arms , they will talk tomorrow and move forward together.


End file.
